


Heroes of War

by RileyMasters



Series: Fifty Sentences of Emotion: a 1sentence Collection [7]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Community: 1sentence, Injury, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam stood by the hanger doors, watching Will and Ironhide roll out with Bumblebee, wondering it this would be the last time he saw any of them.</p><p>Written for LiveJournal's 1sentence challenge: theme set Epsilon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes of War

**Author's Note:**

> So, I totally need to stop having movie marathons before work. And stop reading _really good_ fanfiction on my phone while _at_ work.
> 
> 50 sentences of friendship, romance, and loss for Sam and Will. Some slash, some hen. All random and unrelated. Please enjoy the fruits of my insanity.

**#01 – Motion**  
Sam wasn't all that surprised that Will kept moving; make him sit still for more than an hour and he starts fidgeting.  
  
 **#02 - Cool**  
Will changed the cool cloth on Sam's fevered forehead, thinking that his girlfriend should be the one doing it – and then he remembered that Mikaela was now his ex.  
  
 **#03 - Young**  
Age wasn't important to them; it was just a number.  
  
 **#04 - Last**  
Sam stood by the hanger doors, watching Will and Ironhide roll out with Bumblebee, wondering it this would be the last time he saw any of them.  
  
 **#05 - Wrong**  
Will had been divorced for forty-eight hours and Sam was single for half of that, but it still felt off when their lips touched that first time.  
  
 **#06 - Gentle**  
The only thing that could wake him from his nightmares was Will's voice, calm and cool in the night.  
  
 **#07 - One**  
Through they were on the same side, it took one order - _“Take the cube and move!”_ \- to change their relationship into the realm of friends.  
  
 **#08 - Thousand**  
The teen joined the soldier as they listened to old Autobot war stories, not even noticing that they were moving slowly moving towards one another, one thousandth of an inch at a time.  
  
 **#09 - King**  
“King me,” Sam cried, before proceeding to beat Will at their umpteenth game of checkers.  
  
 **#10 - Learn**  
At five o'clock, daily and without fail, Will brought Sam out to the gym, if only to teach him some techniques to that he wouldn't end up _thisclosetodeath_ once again.  
  
 **#11 - Blur**  
According to Will, Ironhide wasn't at all surprised that Sam found a fast friend in Blurr, even if it provoked many feelings of jealously in Bumblebee.  
  
 **#12 - Wait**  
Those moments in Egypt – those seconds where he thought Sam was gone – seemed to go on forever.  
  
 **#13 - Change**  
Will took a second to look at Sam, really look at him, for the first time since the war started, and he was just a bit startled at just how much the kid had grown.  
  
 **#14 - Command**  
Sam never let on just how much hearing Will order people around turned him on – he thought his lover might find that little fact a bit weird.  
  
 **#15 - Hold**  
If nightmares weren't gripping the teen's mind, it was flashbacks during the day, and sometimes even Will's voice couldn't break their hold.  
  
 **#16 - Need**  
Will's hand moved lower, just a bit, causing Sam to moan and cry out his name, begging him to stop teasing.  
  
 **#17 – Vision**  
Sam refused to leave his friend's side, not after his breakdown when the doctor said that he might never regain his lost sight.  
  
 **#18 - Attention**  
That first time Sam stood at attention in front of Will, as a legit member of the armed forces, Will nearly had to sit down before his laughter caused his legs to give out.  
  
 **#19 - Soul**  
It took a week to convince Will that, yes, Cybertronions do have souls; it took Sam five minutes to prove it, with the help of Ironhide.  
  
 **#20 - Picture**  
Next to his picture of Sarah and Annabelle, he placed Sam's graduation picture, thinking that the young man deserved a place in his family, even if he was now gone.  
  
 **#21 - Fool**  
Every once in a while, it felt that this war was a fool's errand; when his faith was gone, it took weeks before Will could bring him back.  
  
 **#22 - Mad**  
The first – and only – time Will actually but his hands on Sam was the day the boy finally broke down and whispered that his home was gone, his wife and daughter with it.  
  
 **#23 - Child**  
A pretender killed Sarah, Will was shot down by a stray bullet from Starscream, and Sam fought tooth and nail to raise little Annabelle, just as her father would have wanted him to.  
  
 **#24 - Now**  
Sam said yes, and Will finally felt peace again.  
  
 **#25 - Shadow**  
Will worried about the dark shadows under his lover's eyes, but he wouldn't hear of them.  
  
 **#26 - Goodbye**  
Will rested his hand on the makeshift headstone marking his boyfriend's grave; it would have to do until the end of the war, when things would finally go back to normal.  
  
 **#27 - Hide**  
Sam hated having to duck around to see him, but he didn't want to make things any more awkward than they already were on the base.  
  
 **#28 - Fortune**  
When he had questions, he only had to turn to the younger man, because his mind was filled with a treasure trove of information about the Autobots and the war.  
  
 **#29 - Safe**  
Shutting the door to their quarters, Sam breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he was safe inside this room with Will.  
  
 **#30 - Ghost**  
When the teen started hearing Jazz's voice, Will had every reason to be worried.  
  
 **#31 - Book**  
“I wrote it all down for you,” Sam said, dropping a ream of papers on the soldier's lap, explaining his adventure from day one.  
  
 **#32 - Eye**  
Holding Megatron's gaze has harder than he thought, but he had to, if only to by Will time to get he and save him.  
  
 **#33 - Never**  
When Sam swore to never leave Will's side, he actually meant it, to the soldier's shock (and hidden joy).  
  
 **#34 - Sing**  
Neither of then could hold a tune, but at least they were better than most of the other soldiers, whose collective voices made them grab their ears in pain.  
  
 **#35 - Sudden**  
One minute Sam was there, the next he wasn't; instead he was fifty feet back, clenching a chest wound and screaming for Will to help him.  
  
 **#36 - Stop**  
Fifty years after the end of the War, Will stopped breathing and Sam mourned alone.  
  
 **#37 - Time**  
They were living on borrowed time, they both knew it, but they both relished the few moments of peace they had before their world started crashing down on them again.  
  
 **#38 - Wash**  
There was a reason that Will did their laundry and Sam's pink socks told that story loud and clear.  
  
 **#39 - Torn**  
Sam pressed his hand harder onto Will's flesh-torn shoulder, willing a medic to get there quick.  
  
 **#40 - History**  
Six months after Sarah was gone, Will banged on Sam's door, drunker than ever, and when the young man let him in, neither slept.  
  
 **#41 - Power**  
Will helped keep Sam's secret about the power of the AllSpark, though he knew the consequences that suck a secret could – and would soon – have.  
  
 **#42 - Bother**  
Once a year, Will left and Sam did everything in his power to not bother him during those forty-eight hours.  
  
 **#43 - God**  
Finding his lover's body made his blood freeze in his veins, so he whispered a prayer to a God he scarcely believed in that he would survive  
  
 **#44 - Wall**  
One wall in his – soon to be their – apartment was covered with photos, telling their story, from humble beginnings to victorious endings.  
  
 **#45 - Naked**  
Epps walked into the room, saw them both naked from the waist up, and slowly backed out, ignoring the calls from inside that he had the wrong idea and to _just come back_.  
  
 **#46 - Drive**  
On the rare occasion they were off base in a vehicle that wasn't an Autobot, Will refused to let Sam drive.  
  
 **#47 - Harm**  
Seeing his partner laying so still on a cot nearly broke him, leaving him swearing to find the think that would actually risk doing harm to his lover.  
  
 **#48 - Precious**  
Nicknames and the like were never used between them; instead, they saved them for the little girl known as Annabelle.  
  
 **#49 - Hunger**  
Being trapped in the desert without any supplies was not the ideal place to be, even if you were with your lover.  
  
 **#50 – Believe**  
There were moment, even in those first few years, that Sam couldn't believe the path his life had taken; Will stood by him and showed him the good he had done, easing his mind until the next doubts appeared.


End file.
